


Can't Talk, Feeling Something

by Brightki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Dirty Talk, F/M, Humorous Ending, One Shot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Supposed to be funny, written forever ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brightki/pseuds/Brightki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Hermione meet in a deserted classroom for a late night rendezvous. Originally posted to LiveJournal prior to May 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Talk, Feeling Something

_Charms classroom. Midnight._

Draco gazed at the note in his hands. It was short and to the point. There was no signature, although the curly-loopy handwriting was definitely a girl’s – and looks vaguely familiar. He looks up from the scrap of parchment, up and down the hallway, then tiptoes into the appointed classroom. He steps from the shadows and looks around the empty classroom cautiously. “Hello?” 

Seeing no one, he ventures farther in. He has been in the classroom only a few times, under the current occupant, and it looks very different from when Flitwick controlled the room. No more stacks of books and random bits of parchment. Very neat. Organized. Immaculate. 

There is a whisper of sound as the bolt on the door slides securely home. Spinning around, Draco gapes at the sight in front of him. Hermione Granger, Charms teacher. The years have only improved her looks. Her hair, still rebelliously curly, is longer and she has added dark brown and blonde streaks to the riot of curls. She would never be considered “beautiful” but her body is killer and there is something alluring – that brilliant sparkle of intelligence in her otherwise ordinary brown eyes. 

Add in what looks like one of her old school uniforms – much too short pleated black skirt, white button-up shirt, knee-high socks and neat black shoes. Well. He would shag her. 

“Granger? Er – did you leave me this note?” 

Hermione smiles as she sashays closer to Draco, looking up into his eyes from under long lashes. “Yes, I did.” She reaches out and slides her fingers around his loosened tie. She caresses the silk as she leads him over to her desk, before she pushes him down onto it, sending papers and quills scattering all over her sparkling clean floor. “I’m very glad you – came.” She grins wickedly as she twitches a hip, inserting herself between his long legs and brushes against Draco’s inner thigh. Hermione smiles as she feels his instantaneous reaction, his cock hardening and pushing against the silky cloth of his slacks. 

She glances up at his face as she feels Draco’s thighs tremble. Hermione smiles as she leans in and kisses his collar, sliding her nails slowly up then down the tops of his thighs, getting closer with each swipe to the apex of his legs. 

“Wha-what are you… doing, Granger?” Draco gasps as her fingers ever so lightly brush over his swollen cock, which throbs (and strains) against the confining fabric. He bites the inside of his lip as he struggles to regain some sort of composure, his dark gray eyes staring down into hers as she slowly begins to unbuckle his belt. 

“What does it feel like? I am seducing you, Malfoy. I am going to fuck you. Right here, on my desk, so tomorrow I can sit in this exact spot while teaching my students, and know what we did. Right. Here.” With magical fingers, Hermione has made it into his pants and draws out his cock all while talking. Draco cannot help but stare down at her, groaning deep in his throat at her words before gasping as her fingers first touch his swollen dick. 

It comes as a surprise, but when she tilts her head and slowly brushes her tongue over the tip of his cock, he is sure he has died and gone to heaven. Not only is he getting a blowjob, but also it is by Hermione Fucking Granger. Oh, Merlin. 

Hermione smiles against Draco’s cock as it twitches at the touch of her tongue, before she swirls her tongue lightly over the head and draws it into her mouth, sucking lightly as she begins to draw him into her mouth little by little. Moving her mouth much the same as her fingers only minutes before, she pulls his cock out slightly just to push it back into her mouth, adding more and more each time, until her nose ever so lightly brushes the soft curl of platinum hair at the base of his dick. 

Draco can only groan out and run his fingers through Hermione’s curly hair, gasping as she begins sucking and licking in earnest. Not only is he getting a blowjob from Hermione Fucking Granger, but also it is one of the best of his life! He struggles to sit up slightly and looks down, moaning as he watches her tanned mouth tackle the pale length of his cock. He almost comes when she looks back up into his eyes, and he feels the graze of teeth along the underside of his cock. He cries out shortly before moaning as Hermione’s mouth pulls completely away, the cold air only increasing his pleasure for only a second before Draco finds himself on his back, Hermione crawling on top of him in a purely leonine way. 

“Now, about these clothes…” She smirks in a patently Slytherin way before she whips his tie off and begins working on the buttons of his shirt. She pushes it off of his chest and leans in, laving the soft flesh around his nipple as her fingers begin teasing his cock again, bringing it to it’s full hardness and just short of release. 

Draco gasps and arches his head back before reaching up and grabbing hold of her shirt and ripping it apart. He winces as a few buttons manage to hit him in the face, but the slight sting is worth it to see Hermione crouched down over him, his cock in her hand and her shirt hanging open to reveal her white lacey bra. He licks his lips as he slides his hands up her arms and back down her shoulders, pushing the shirt off of her torso. As much as he hates for her to let go of his cock, he has to get her clothes off. 

Hermione smiles and allows Draco to undress her, shrugging the shirt off then shifting as he sits up to straddle his lap, his cock pinned between her panty covered cunt and his stomach. She sighs as he leans in and kisses her neck, his fingers stroking her back for a moment before unclasping her bra and tugging it off impatiently. He groans softly before leaning in further and surrounding one pert nipple with his mouth, the fingers of one hand sliding over her trembling stomach to cup the other breast and pinch the nipple. 

She whimpers softly and tilts her head back as she gasps out in pleasure, her hips rocking against his slowly as Draco suckles at her breast, silky blonde hair teasing her already inflamed skin. Hermione reaches out and pushes the shirt from his back and moans as he bites down lightly to keep her from moving out of his mouth. Shifting slowly, Draco suddenly flips her onto her back, dropping his legs back onto the floor as he quickly kicks off his shoes and wiggles his hips until his pants fall off. Pulling up slightly and looking into her eyes with a wicked smile, he switches over to her other breast as his hands tug off her panties, then his own underwear. 

Naked, Draco slowly straightens up and looks down at Hermione, gazing at her flushed face before his eyes stray over her swollen breasts and down over her rumpled skirt. He adjusts his position between her legs as his fingers caress from her ankle up her calf slowly, enjoying the sensation from soft sock to silken smooth skin. Stroking over her knee, he hooks both hands under her knees and pulls her to the very edge of the table before his hands journey farther north, reaching the edge of her skirt. Ever so slowly, he pushes the cloth up, inch-by-inch revealing her tanned thighs and finally, the neatly trimmed dark curls surrounding her cunt. Groaning, Draco bunches the cloth up around Hermione’s waist as he pulls her closer to him again, looking up at her as she moans aloud. 

“Draco… please, fuck me… I’ve wanted you for so long. I want you to fuck me now!” She trembles as her hips squirm on the edge of the table, before she cries out as she feels the tip of his cock teasing her wet pussy lips. 

“You want this, do you? You want me to fuck that tight little pussy of yours, then?” Draco swallows as his hand strokes Hermione’s thigh before with a short cry he plunges half his length into her, making her yelp in surprise. He pauses just a moment, before pulling his hips back and then pushing again, pushing deeper into her than before. He teases her much like she teases him, arching his back and slowly pushing into her a little more at a time. Before long, his platinum curls twine around her dark brown, his cock lodged deep within her pulsing, wet pussy. 

He looks up into her eyes for a moment before pulling out, almost to the very tip of his cock, then lunges deep into her again, his long hands clutching at her hips as he begins to fuck her in earnest. “You wanted… a fucking. I’m going to… give you… a fucking.” He gasps aloud as he looks up at Hermione, his cock thrusting in and out of her clutching sheath, his knees braced against her desk. Hermione can only moan, arching her back and clutching at a breast as she moves into his thrusts, driving him as deep as possible within her straining cunt, her cries driving his wild thrusts on and on. 

Draco grunts as he shifts, pulling back and carefully urging Hermione onto her stomach, guiding her feet to the floor and taking only a moment to make sure she is semi-comfortable before plowing back into her from behind, his hands grasping her hips as he pulls and pushes her body as he thrusts his hips into her bottom. He throws his head back and gasps for air as he thrusts deep into her, jerking before one hand firmly swats her on the bottom, making Hermione cry out in shock and pleasure, her head arching back. 

“More, more! Please… don’t stop…!” Her cries egg him on as he pushes deep into her, drawing a hand back to smack her firmer on the ass, the swats gradually growing harder and harder until a vivid red handprint is left on her plump cheek. 

Draco feels it before Hermione cries out, as her pussy begins to pulsate ever faster around his cock, tightening as she approaches her orgasm. She cries out as he snakes a hand around her hip and rubs her clit vigorously, whispering against her back. “That’s it, precious… that’s right. Come for me, my lioness.” 

Hermione screams and claws at the table as he pushes her over the edge, her forehead falling to the wood as she cries out her orgasm to the empty classroom. 

Draco grunts again, gasping as he pushes into her, thrusting his cock into her pussy and riding out her orgasm. Intent on getting all he can, his own orgasm not far off as he feels his sack tighten and draw up closer to his cock. He gasps out again as a hand sneaks up and grasps her curls, pulling her head back as he bites down, hard, on her shoulder as he orgasms. His hips thrust hard against Hermione’s, pinning her against the desk as he gasps against her sweaty flesh, her sweet pussy clutching at his cock as he slowly floats back down to earth… 

*** 

Professor Flitwick colours the brilliant shade of the Gryffindor’s patches as the gathered class giggles, shrieks with laughter or just stares in amazement at Draco – or more accurately, his pants. The boy was on his back, sprawled out and unconscious on the stone floor, and very aroused by his dream. 

“Er, well, class. This is what can happen to you, too, if you are hit by multiple charms at once. In particular, the charms expelliarmus, engorgio, and multiple Cheering charms. Mr. Crabbe, Mr. Goyle, if you would please take Mr. Malfoy to the hospital wing. Go on, now!” The class parted as one to allow the two Slytherin boys to make their way out of the class, Draco supported between them, the tips of his shoes dragging along the stones. 

Harry stared after the three exiting the class in amazement, before turning back to Ron and Hermione. “What do you think he was dreaming about?” 

Ron snickers. “Must’ve been something good.” 

Hermione blushes and glares at the two. “Honestly. It’s not like it is any of _our_ business.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: shag_me_draco  
> Author: kitsuneneko (LJ)
> 
> Author’s Note/Summary: My muse was most certainly dead for this one, until the good parts. On the other hand, happy birthday, shag_me_draco!!! Think of this as a birthday present as well. :D Thanks to my most lovely [last minute] beta skyfalls, and I hope you all enjoy.  
> Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership for any characters listed herein.


End file.
